Graveyards
by KonekoNoRenkinjutsushi
Summary: When Allen Walker ends up apprenticed with Ammazzare, Allen has trouble getting close to her because of her actions. Especially when Allen is the only thing keeping Amma from committing suicide in any way she can manage. Eventual AllenxOC
1. Prologue

**Graveyards — Prologue**

**Disclaimer- I do not own -Man.**

* * *

My mother must have been a pretty woman. Why? Because that's what they call me.

_'What's a pretty lady such as yourself doing in a place like this?'_

...Pretty.

It doesn't matter anymore, though. They're all dead.

**They tried to get too close.**

* * *

**A/N: Meet Ammazzare(or Amma[Ah • Mah]) my overly-emotional, death-inducing, suicidal OC. It's going to be a long road before she trusts Allen or any of the other exorcists enough to get close to them, so no romance until the far future. Hang in tight!**

**This will probably only update randomly, when I have ideas or write during classes. So no expecting regular updates!**

**By the way, Ammazzare literally means kill in Italian. That's how I got her name. Kinda sad, actually.**

**One last thing I want clarified. Amma ****_is_**** a reincarnation from our world, she's just lost most of her memory over time and also gone mostly insane. I've always wanted to make an OC like this.**

**Review starting next chapter!**

**-Koneko**


	2. Chapter 1

**Graveyards — Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer- I do not own -Man.**

* * *

And here I was, laying in the graveyard after a particularly miserable day of surviving.

_'I'm already 14, shouldn't I have something to actually do?_

_'a life goal?_

_'a purpose?_

_'something better to do than just surviving?'_

I held out a dirty, rotted hand above me, trying to count the amount of people that had died because they touched me, because they **got too close.**

Because they touched one of these hands that are the bane of my existence, and then their existence was wiped away in seconds.

_'I want to die.'_

Will that make it up to them? That I took my own life because I ruined theirs?

I pulled my hand down.

I couldn't count them all.

I looked back up at the gloomy clouds flying overhead. It's going to rain soon.

**"I could bring your loved one back for you~"**

I looked up at the intimidating yet not-intimidating figure above me.

Had that been directed at me? What was the question again?

I considered his statement before responding in what was probably the most grief filled tone I had ever used.

"Which one?"

I smiled up at him. I sounded so broken, even to my own ears.

He looked surprised and considering, before looking at me again— was that pity?— and disappearing.

"Great." I mumbled to myself, "I'm such a dark soul that not even the god of the underworld or whoever he was will grant my wishes." Nevertheless, I felt as if I had dodged a bullet.

And yet, the contemplative and somewhat suicidal part of me was saying that I shouldve let that bullet pierce me through the heart.

I felt the rain as it started gently falling, and a part of me enjoyed the cold relief it brought while another part said to _get out of the rain before you catch a cold, idiot._

After they duked it out, I went with the lazier option, maybe simply because my hands began their daily aching once again and the pain was telling me to _not move_.

I sighed as the ground around me began to turn to mud, and I myself started to get uncomfortably wet.

Suddenly, I found an umbrella blocking my view of the sky, as well as the rain, and I turned towards the second looming figure this evening.

"You shouldn't be laying on the ground in this weather, miss, you'll catch cold."

_'Yes,'_ my mind said, _'Thats what I thought earlier.'_

But I continued to stare at the young intruder, idly noting that there was another older man with startlingly red hair in the background.

White hair, pale eyes, pale skin, shockingly dark red scar marring his face, kind smile...

(Allen Walker, Destroyer of Time, protagonist, says my mind, ever so gently)

_'Why, he's just the opposite of me, isn't he? I have dark hair, eyes, and skin, as well as a light scar on the same cheek to match...'_

_'And... I don't think... I could ever make a smile like that, not as I am now...'_

As I stayed quiet in my ponderings, it seems he began to worry there was something wrong.

"Are you okay? You aren't hurt, are you?"

_'You aren't hurt, are you?'_

I laughed to myself, smile somehow reaching my lips, relieving the young boy in front of me. (Allen, he's Allen, says my mind again, more firmly this time)

I'm so very hurt... and I doubt you'll be able to fix me.

"Kill me."

He looked taken aback now, and a little scared.

_'You'll just end up dead like all the others...'_

I looked back away from him, smiling grimly.

"I want to die..."

The rot made it's way through my glove, almost as if reacting to my emotions. It bled into the ground, turning it black, as the grass withered away.

"Don't get close to me. You'll end up like all the others..."

I was suddenly curious as to what their reactions would be, so I turned back. The young boy, _about 12, maybe younger,_ (AllenAllenAllen,) seemed to be silently asking the man behind him for help.

The man (CrossCrossCross, my mind whispered,) looked at the ground beneath my hands, then, seeming to come to a conclusion, stepped forward.

"Are you Ammazzare?"

At my blank response of surprise, (because how did he know me I'manobody) he continued,

"I'm pretty sure you have something we want, so come with us."

Something you want?

What could you possibly want from me? I have nothing for you, unless you wish for your own death.

_'pleasepleaseplease please don't die please get up please don't tell me you're dead deaddeaddead'_

_'not another one itwasonlyagame he was so nice whywhywhy'_

After all, I've killed enough people to fill several graveyards.

CHAPTER 1 — END

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think, ideas, mistakes, constructive criticism, compliments, or just encouragement? Just a few minutes of your time means a lot!**

**Chapter 2 will be out tomorrow, then after that no actual set time for updates.**

**Mata ne,**

**-Koneko**


	3. Chapter 2

**Graveyards — Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer- I do not own -Man.**

* * *

Being aware and able to comprehend hearable conversations as an infant is enough to drive you insane, as you can't speak back and you can't control your own motor functions to do even the most basic of things.

Add that to the fact that one night after feeding and going to sleep, you wake up in the middle of the night screaming and crying because your hands _hurt— the painpainpain OH GOD I'M GOING TO _**DIE**_ how can anything hurtthismuch—_ and then as your parents come into the room to calm you down like any other night all it takes is _one smack each (anywhere, it could have been anywhere)_ and they're down on the floor, deaddeaddead and oh god, did I do that?

Add _that_ to the fact that from these facts and listening to many conversations about 'akuma' and 'exorcists' and 'supporters of the Black Order', I had figured out that I had been reborn into _ -Man_ and this was innocence _and oh god it was going to make my life a living HELL_ and—

Over the course of my life as I unwillingly killed hundreds of people with my 'innocence'— _haha don't make me laugh it's not innocent—_ as I was unknowingly heading towards where I knew all the story happened— _and another one deaddeaddead oh god this isn't my fault is it?__—_ I admit I might have become slightly mentally unstable.

As well as growing up and over time I began forgetting almost everything I knew about this world and the last and _all that was __left was bodies bodies rolling __**itwasonlyahifivethistimegod—**_

Maybe from this point on my story should be told from a different point of view so as to not distract you?

* * *

Ammazzare, or Amma as I like to call her, is an enigma that I will likely never understand. Maybe it's just the fact that I'm a boy and she's an older girl, but I have a feeling that it has to do with something much deeper than that. After all, ever since that first meeting with her and her subsequent apprenticeship with Cross, my master, all she ever seems to think about is death, mostly her own. And I doubt that's very natural.

Honestly, ever since that rainy evening when I found her laying in a graveyard, something's been majorly off about her. Don't normal people have likes, dislikes, hobbies? I've never actually seen her do anything except sitting and thinking, killing akuma, or fulfilling the basic human needs, and even that she doesn't do sometimes.

Well, I guess that's not it. I just didn't count this at first because it's detrimental to her health.

I've also caught her trying to commit suicide.

A lot.

I don't quite understand why she does it. Obviously her past can't be so bad that she'd want to kill herself.

Oh, how wrong I was.

I've known her for about three-fourths of a year now, and somehow I've managed to keep her alive. I remember I met her in April, only because of the phrase, 'April showers bring May flowers.'

I don't mean to seem selfish, but, it's nearing my 13th birthday, and I'm honestly really excited about it. Even if Amma's probably only thinking of ways to get past me and kill herself, and Master is only concerned about buying more alcohol and women and shoving more debt onto the two of us. Mostly me. Hmmm... now that I think about it, my situation is kind of dismal, isn't it? I can feel myself getting more and more depressed as I walk down the hotel hallway to check on Amma again. I am the only ray of light in the darkness that is my life...

As I walk into Amma's room, I expect her to be sitting in her chair as she had been earlier that day, only to find a noose hanging from the ceiling, and Amma setting up a stool in front of it.

"Amma!"

She straightened up quickly, her curly dark locks falling back in place over her shocked eyes. Then she recognized me, glowered for a few moments, then proceeded to go and sit down as I took away her tool of death this time, like many times before.

I sighed quietly in the middle of the knot, wondering what was so wrong with her life now that would make her do this.

"What set you off this time? No, wait, better yet, _where_ did you get the rope?"

She looked at me impassively, before pointing at the highest drawer. I pulled down the length of rope before hopping down and walking over to the set of drawers and opening it, only to find more coils of rope in there.

I looked back at Amma, who looked vaguely guilty, before sighing again, more deeply this time. I would have to take this rope somewhere safely away from Amma, before double checking this room _again_ for any inconspicuous death hazards.

So close to my birthday, too...

But really, all I could think was,

_'Why would a hotel put rope in it's drawers?'_

CHAPTER 2 — END

* * *

**A/N: Really? No review, favorites, or follows? Surely there has to be someone out of the few people that read this that actually enjoyed it?**

**Hmmm... I'm getting depressed myself after writing this...**

**R&R! Please! w ;;**

**I'll put up a profile for Amma on my profile sometime, maybe that will clear things up...**

**Mata ne!**

**-Koneko**


End file.
